I Need You
by HugATru
Summary: The day after the final battle Harry and Ginny realize that this may be a time for new beginnings, but it is also a time for healing. Take 2 of the first version of I Need You!
1. Chapter 1

The rewritten story of 'I Need You'. Yes, many of you loved the original-but I loathed it. So, I hope you enjoy the newer version as much as the former. Thank you.

J.K Rowling owns all.

.:~*~:.

**Harry found himself in the Gryffindor common room by himself. He didn't want to be swarmed by the large crowd of people right now. But he wouldn't mind seeing Ginny. His eyes drooped sleepily as she stared into the fireplace half hoping there was a roaring fire held within it. But he really didn't care at this point. He didn't care about much at all. He just wanted a sandwich and some sleep. That's all he really wanted…**

_**CRACK!**_

**Harry jumped out of his dozing and looked around wildly whipping out his wand.**

"**Harry Potter, sir?" It was Kreacher.**

"**Kreacher!" Harry said getting to his feet. "I'm so happy to see you," he knelt by the house elf.**

"**Kreacher wanted to see his master and check on him. Is everything alright, sir?" Kreacher croaked looking up at Harry.**

"**Oh, well, it would be nice if I had a sandwich and a nice nap. Haven't exactly gotten any real sleep or food in a while, you see." Harry said rubbing his eyes behind his glasses.**

"**Oh, yes sir. Kreacher can do something about that. I'll be right back with some food for you, Harry Potter sir. Just wait right here." So, with another loud crack, he was gone. Leaving Harry alone in the common room again. He sat back down in one of the comfortable chairs in front of the fireplace (even though it wasn't as good as his school days due to the lack of fire) and looked around the room. It hadn't changed much, but it was different. The air to it felt stale, like it had seen fewer people than it usually had in a year. Which, of course, was true. But the effect on the room was a depressing feeling that made Harry stay further away from the boys dorms. It would just hurt him worse to see his old, dusty bed along with the others. That was something he wasn't ready to face just yet.**

_**CRACK!**_

**Kreacher was in front of Harry now with a plate full of food. The large sandwich Harry had requested with sitting beside a pile of grapes with a mug of hot tea and a glass of pumpkin juice.**

"**Kreacher wasn't sure what master wanted to drink, so he brought two options for Harry Potter."**

"**Thank you so much, Kreacher. You are a lifesaver." he said picking up the sandwich and taking a huge bite out of it. Kreacher beamed at him and bowed. **

"**If there is anything else master wants, just let Kreacher know, sir." and with one final loud crack, he was gone again. Harry had forgotten how much he missed the house elf. He had certainly grown on him.**

**He took a sip of the hot tea and allowed himself to take in the sting of the burning liquid down his throat. It felt real enough, but it still didn't feel completely real. His food tasted real, but still wasn't completely real to him. It was as if he was in the most realistic dream he had ever had and hoped to never wake up. But he had to…it just wasn't happening. **

**He didn't hear the portrait swing open, or someone walk into the common room. **

"**Harry?" he jumped again pulling out his wand. "Harry, there's no need for that. It's me," **

**Harry looked in the direction of the voice and saw the most relieving thing he could possibly see- Ginny.**

"**Oh, hi, Ginny…you scared me." Harry said tucking his wand back into his pocket. She smiled apologetically and tucked her hair behind her ear. "May I join you?" she asked pointing to the empty couch next to him. He nodded with a weak grin as she took the seat by him.**

"**I see you got something to eat, that's good. You looked starving." she said looking at the empty plate covered in bread crumbs and the stems of grapes. He smiled again weakly and nodded.**

"**Kreacher came up to check on me and brought some food. Nice of him, eh?"**

"**Very."**

**The two of them stared into the empty fireplace as Harry's wristwatch ticked by the seconds. **

"**Harry?" she asked after fifteen ticks.**

"**Hm?" he said still looking into the empty fireplace.**

"**It's really over…isn't it?"**

"**I hope so. Otherwise this is one hell of a bad dream."**

**Another five ticks went by.**

"**Harry?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**It's not a bad dream." Harry turned to look at her. **

"**How are you so sure, Ginny? Save a few moments," he paused smiling at her, "the past seven years have been nothing but a bad dream. One of those you just hope and wish to wake up from. But you just can't. I want to believe I'm awake. Then again, I don't."**

"**Why don't you?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow. **

**Harry opened his mouth to reply, but found he didn't have and answer. "I-I don't know. At least, I'm not sure why. I defeated the Dark Lord but that still hasn't exactly sunk in, you know? "**

**Ginny reached slightly for his hand, their armrests were just barley touching. So reaching for his hand was only just a few inches…**

**He didn't move his hand away.**

"**Ginny?"**

"**Yes, Harry?"**

"**Do you think this is dream?"**

"**I hope not. Because in my dreams I always see you. But then I wake up and have to go through the heart break of knowing I may never see you again. If this is real, you might stay…"**

**Three ticks go by.**

"**Ginny?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**I'm not leaving." And with that, he grabbed her hand that was on top of his. **

"**That's what you would tell me in my dreams." she whispered feeling the heat of his hand in hers.**

"**What else would I say to you?" Harry asked. Her cheeks flushed at the question. **

"**You'd only laugh at me if I told you."**

"**No I wouldn't." Harry held her hand tighter to encourage her belief in his words. She took a small breath and sighed it back out.**

"**You would tell me you loved me. And that you wouldn't leave again…that you were back home and everything was ok again." she waited for a response but none came.**

"**Would I really say that?" he whispered looking into her eyes. She nodded feebly. **

"**Well, I'll tell you this much. I'm not going anywhere for a long while. And when you wake up, I'll be here. I promise."**

"**How are you so sure?" Ginny asked batting her eyes to hold back tears.**

"**I just know."**

**Again, three ticks went by.**

"**Harry?"**

"**Yes, Ginny?" But what she wanted to say he would never know. But how she felt was obvious. Because she quickly pulled herself across the armrests of the chair and sofa and landed her lips on his. Her hand held his in a tight grip, lacing her fingers with his. Her free hand quickly found their way to their favorite and oh-so familiar spot on the base of his neck, playing with the hair it found there. Her kiss was heated as she firmly moved her lips in a rhythmic motion, trying so hard to say what she couldn't say.**

**She broke the kiss after a moment and retreated back to her seat just as quickly as she had left it. Unlacing her fingers from his hair and hand, she placed both of her hands in her lap and bowed her head.**

"**I'm sorry, Harry…I had to make sure everything was real."**

"**Don't apologize, Ginny." Harry whispered, his voice groggy.**

"**Why not? I made a fool of myself."**

"**No you didn't, Ginny. You just proved to me, as you said, that this is real. And I am not leaving. Especially if I get kisses like that from you more often." He smirked as she looked back up at him with a raised eyebrow. "And let me ask you again, what else would I say to you in your dreams?"**

**Ginny flushed again. "Nothing. But you did other things."**

"**Other things?" Harry asked questionably.**

"**Yes. Other things." Ginny said trying to close the conversation. Harry frowned and eyed her up and down. **

**And just as quickly as Ginny had, Harry leaned over and kissed her back. This time, Harry actually got up from his seat and sat next to her with many heated kisses instead of one long one. His hands wrapped around waist and through her long red hair. He breathed in her scent and some of her hair fell over his face, leaving his head spinning. It was almost too much. It was too real. His brain screamed for him to wake up. He knew he would take things too far if he didn't control himself now. He finally pulled himself away from her mouth and looked into her eyes. **

"**Was that something?"**

**It took Ginny a moment to regain her thoughts, but she smiled and nodded.**

"**Yes, it most certainly was. But much, much better."**

"**How was it better?" **

"**It was real."**

**Harry smiled and pulled her onto his chest as he leaned back onto the opposite arm rest, so they fell into a comfortable position relaxed on the soft set of furniture just as it had been only a year ago. Harry hoped things would return to that state of normalcy and stay that way.**

**He was almost certain it would get to that point, but it would take a while. But he didn't trouble himself with details, he and Ginny were fast asleep happily in each other's arms.**

**But that was only the beginning. **

**.:~*~:.**

**Phew! This was sure something to write. But I'm very happy with the outcome so far. I hope everyone else feels the same! Let me know with your lovely reviews!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ugh! Again, I take WAY too much time! Anyway, here is chapter 2!**

**.:~*~:.**

The sun had risen in the sky hours ago, it was close to noon before Harry opened his eyes with a throaty groan. Blinking stupidly he sat up and felt for his glasses that had fallen onto his chest while asleep. But it felt oddly empty…

_Ginny!_

Where did she go? He looked around while getting to his feet. Maybe she went to breakfast? Harry looked at his watched and frowned. Ok, maybe she went down to lunch. Or the loo… Oh God! The loo! At the thought of the bathroom Harry's bladder ached. He needed to go and go NOW. But that meant he had to go up to the boy's dormitories, and he still rather not go up there. Oh well, nature was calling and he rather answer on the loo rather on the floor of the common room.

Walking rather stiffly up the staircase he opened the door at the far end of the hall with the plaque that read "7th Years". He opened the door and saw Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Dean, and Seamus all piled together talking. Once they heard the door open all heads turned to see who it was.

"Morning, Harry!" Ron joked seeing Harry's expression of surprise of the small party in the boy's dorms. "It was much quieter up here. Everyone downstairs is all depressed and trying to press Hermione and I for details about our year. But we rather not talk about them, especially with out you, mate."

"That is all well and good, but I got to uhm…take care of business…" Harry said swiftly going into the bathroom and shutting the door. He could hear Ginny's giggles through the door as he hurried off to the loo. It was already embarrassing enough girls were in the boy's dormitory rooms, but what was worse that Ginny caught Harry in a rather personal moment. Guess it had to happen sometime…

After taking care of certain bodily functions, Harry glanced over at the shower. He needed one horribly. He knew his hygiene was horrid and could smell himself without even trying. Stripping his clothes and finding a fluffy white towel and all the proper toiletries in a shower stall, Harry prepared some hot water. It felt great on his hand as he tested the temperature. Stepping into the steaming spray melted all of the muscle tension from the past year. He stood under the stream of water for what felt like ages. After a while, it felt like the water was just temperatureless. Turning up the heat, he picked up a wash cloth and lathered soap upon it. Washing every inch of his body (including parts usually skipped over) until his skin felt raw from the rough scrubbing. After being satisfied with his body washing, he picked up some shampoo and lathered his hair. Washing out the suds he applied some conditioner. Already feeling how sleek and clean his hair was, he wanted to go all the way with his bathroom routine.

Once out of the boiling water of the shower, he dried off his pink body and towel dried his scruffy hair. It had gotten quite long, almost to his shoulders. Standing in front of the mirror he looked at the sprawled contents of razors and combs. Frowning, he realized that he didn't have any of those things on his person. Thinking of only one option, he cleared his throat and said, "Kreacher?" to the empty room.

_Crack!_

The house elf appeared. "You called me, Harry Potter, sir?" he croaked, being oblivious to Harry's almost nude status.

"Oh, uhm," Harry muttered tightening the towel around his waist. "Yes. I need my razor and such. I think it is at Grimald Place. By any chance could get all of that for me? And a change of clothes? I wouldn't normally ask this of you but I know you can apperate there and it would save me some embarrassment, you see." he rambled running his hand through it still wet hair.

"Yes, sir! Kreacher can do that for you, Mr. Harry Potter, sir!" so, with another loud _Crack!_ he was gone leaving Harry staring at the empty space where the house elf stood hardly moments before.

Harry hardly had time to pace or get comfortable before a third loud _Crack!_ startled him. Kreacher held in his feeble arms a pair of Harry's jeans, jumper, underwear, socks and the shoes Harry had left behind. Also, on top of the pile, was Harry's comb and razor alongside his toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Wow, thank you, Kreacher! You are my lifesaver!" Harry said quickly taking his things from the house elf.

"No problem Harry Potter, sir! It is a pleasure for Kreacher!" the house elf croaked happily taking large bows before Harry. "Kreacher enjoys helping the Mr. Harry Potter. Just let Kreacher know if there will be anything else." So, with another bow, Kreacher disappeared with one final _Crack!_ to leave Harry to his hygiene habits.

**.:~*~:.**

Harry stepped out of the steamy bathroom fully dressed and properly groomed. He felt all eyes on him as he closed the door behind him.

"Oi! We thought you died!" Ron joked as Harry came to sit beside his best friend.

"No, quite the opposite. Felt filthy enough from a year's worth of grime. Might as well wash it off. Didn't want plants growing from my underarms." The boys laughed at his joke but Hermione and Ginny just rolled their eyes. Harry could tell Ron and Hermione were also properly groomed, but not wearing any new clothes. They had obviously just been scourgified clean (Hermione's much more efficient than Ron's). Neville and Seamus were clean and their cuts and scrapes had proper bandaging, something Harry had neglected doing.

As the group chatted idly of Quidditch and their previous summers, skimming over obvious gruesome details and anecdotes of the past school year and most anything directly involving Voldemort's reign. Ginny would give Harry looks every now and then with a small smile tugging at her lips, making Harry remember those carefree days by the lake with Ginny all those months ago. Ron and Hermione sat side by side, their movements almost mimicking each other's, as if they were almost one. Almost…

After a while Luna came to join the group (how she got into the common room, no one was quite sure, but it was Luna so no questions really needed to be asked). She looked a lot better, obviously had gotten a few more good meals into her system plus washed face made her smile radiate throughout the group.

It had hurt Harry to think of all of those that could have joined them up in the boys dormitory, but were no more. He tried to shove it to the back of his mind but he knew what was next- the funerals. He didn't want them to happen so soon, but he knew it would happen if he liked it or not. But for the time being, he wanted to enjoy the time he had with his friends. Before more heartbreaking was to ensue…

**.:~*~:.**

Throughout the day, Harry was forced to talk to several people: Kingsley, Slughorn, McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, and the Weasley family. Some people were easier to consult than others. He did not mind going to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and talking about Fred's funeral along with Remus and Tonks'. But it was harder to talk politics with Kingsley when his heart was heavy with so many losses of close friends and those he considered family. But he knew it had to be done.

_Just for now._ He would tell himself over and over. That was all he could do for now, because later would be when everyone would gather once again to bury the fallen.

And Harry still did not want to face it. Yet, it would still happen.

**.:~*~:.**

**Sorry this isn't that long and mostly just babble. But I have to get details out of the way before most of the plot ensues. Sorry for all of the drabble! But I promise it will all be over soon. I do think this is the reason it took me so long to update this chapter, because I didn't want to write all of the fluff for the next chapter. Oh well, it has now been done! Enjoy and review!**


End file.
